<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterglow by MichelleDV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622022">Afterglow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleDV/pseuds/MichelleDV'>MichelleDV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleepy Hollow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, drabble of happiness, just let them have it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleDV/pseuds/MichelleDV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichabod Crane &amp; Abbie Mills, Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichabod took a deep breath and let it out slowly before rolling onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He took in the sight before him: Abbie laying on her stomach with her head turned towards him, wild bedhead hair fanned out around her face, the white sheet strategically covering the lower half of her body, her back bare and enticing in the bright moonlight sneaking in through the window. He reached out to touch her, his fingers trailing languorously across her soft skin.</p>
<p>Abbie pushed her hair away from her face and turned her head a bit more to see him clearly, tucking her hand under her chin.</p>
<p>“Are you still with me?” he asked softly, a small, permanent, pleased smile plastered on his face.</p>
<p>“Forever,” she promised, winking at him, a Cheshire cat beam taking over her face as her eyes dropped closed in satisfaction.</p>
<p>He felt the gooseflesh on her skin as he slid his fingertips across her shoulder blade to the small of her back, up the line of her spine and down again, inching the sheet a bit lower each time he reached it.</p>
<p>He caressed her with his eyes, thinking about the long road that’d led them here. He’d faced many foes, a few of whom he’d chosen to allow into his life. And each time this woman with him here, this strong, capable, sensual, competent, brilliant, sexy, fierce woman had stood beside him, protected his back, and faced him head-on when she disagreed with him. </p>
<p>And now he got to lie next to her every night.  </p>
<p>“I love you, Grace Abigail Mills. Crane,” he added a second later, remembering their vows.</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered open to gaze heatedly at him. “Show me,” she encouraged, a sweet, tempting smile on her face.</p>
<p>He took that as the challenge it was, gripping her shoulder lightly as he helped her turn over. “As you wish, my darling,” he promised with a twinkle in his eye as he leaned down and kissed her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>